A Change in Ways
by Brain Dead Tampon
Summary: One shot: What happens when Jasper and Alice meet? Why did he go with her to meet the Cullen's? What was going through his head when he left his past?


**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters. I had to correct something on this story. I'm thinking about maybe make another chapter but I'm kinda uninspired right now. **

My mind was made up and I ran from everything that I had known for so long. Killing didn't feel right anymore. It hadn't in the first place but everyone's emotions had led me on. I couldn't stay here and watch as more and more of us died. I ran and ran. Not looking back once to see if she was fallowing me. She who had made me believe this was my destiny. How was she able to make me believe that this was the only thing out there for me to do? To be?

Now as I ran, away from all of them I could feel it. I was searching for something. But what that something was I had no clue. It was like searching for a pin in the darkness. But even as I knew this I kept running. Not stopping until I had long crossed the Canadian border.

I had gone so long trying to ignore my bloodlust that I couldn't take it anymore. As I came upon that poor defenseless human the monster inside took over. Before I could think I had attacked. Once I had drunk every last drop of his blood, the body of the man lay dead in my hands. I wiped away angrily the trail of blood on my chin. I pushed the corpse away from me and scooted as far back as I could go. No matter how far I ran I would always be a monster.

And then she came out, like and angel that had fallen from heaven. But more pixie like, like a fairy, someone as fragile as glass. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but wonder how this beautiful creature could smile at me, a monster.

I've tried to run from what I was. I tried and failed numerous times because I couldn't ignore the blood lust. The heartbeat of every animal in the forest rang in my ears. I pulled at the sleeves if my sweater hoping she didn't see my horrible scars. No angel should have to lay eyes on horrible things such as that. All the pain I had gone through for the past couple of years should never be heard or seen by her.

She walked towards me and I couldn't look away from her fluid movements. I wanted to reach out and touch her beautiful skin but I didn't dare even try. She crouched down beside me and looked me straight in the eye. If my dead heart could it would have jumped out of my chest.

"I've been looking for you. You are a very hard person to find." Her sweet voice was soothing to my ears and felt like a blanket surrounding me. All I could seem to do was look at her, my mouth wouldn't form words and I couldn't move. She giggled as I gaped at her.

"Come on." she said standing up and heading back away from me. I sat there shocked by her presence. She turned back around when she noticed that I wasn't following her. Why would she want me to follow her? I had killed so many times and for what to end up lonely and unfulfilled?

"You want to change your ways, don't you?" she said with a frown forming on her face. In that instant I knew. I had fallen for her and I barely knew her. I wanted to kick myself for even putting that small frown on her face. She should never have to frown, as beautiful as she was.

I nodded and quickly stood up following her. Once I stood next to her I couldn't help but smile at the difference in height between us. She was so small, so fragile. She looked up at me and smiled right back. She took my hand in her small delicate one as if it was meant to be there all along.

Just with that single touch I felt like I didn't need anything else to be complete. She was the thing that I had been searching for in the first place. She was the part of me that I had somehow lost. I never wanted to part from her. As she spoke of the vegetarian family I stood a little taller listening to every word she spoke as if my life depended on it. With her by my side I knew that in the end everything was going to be okay. All I needed was her, my love and everything would be ok.

**_I have one other one shot and two other stories I'm working on but I kinda hit a snag. Hoped you guys liked this one shot. _**


End file.
